


Three Nights in New York

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [23]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Author Newt, Bad Pick Up Lines, Junior Auror Percival, M/M, Older Newt, young Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: For the prompt: Gramander, age difference but Percival as a young, hotshot auror & Newt as the middle aged, established professor-magizoologist. One would think Percival was the aggressive pursuer in this relationship but mild mannered Newt is actually quite the dominant fellow who knows what he wants while Percy is actually a bit unsure of himself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot Newt was meant to be a professor and he became an author in this. I am so sorry.

It was an annoying part of being a junior auror, being landed with the jobs nobody else wanted. Like playing security detail to some fuddy duddy author from a small island way over the ocean. Percival grumbled to himself as he got ready to greet the oh so important visitor. He was better than this, someone less skilled than him could have done the job. It was almost well known that he was the best student at the auror academy, that’s why he was allowed to work at the MACUSA headquarters in New York and not in some shabby little town next to a cornfield. Not that he had anything against cornfields but he still preferred to be in the centre of action.

Truth be told Percival hadn’t really done much research on his ward. All he’d done was memorise the man’s schedule and name. He knew the guy had written some school textbook and he was over here to promote the second edition, try to sell it to Ilvermorny and do a couple of book signings. A boring few days as far as Percival was concerned. He made his way down to the docks, a blue handkerchief in his breast pocket as agreed with this Scamander guy.

The boat was already docked when Percival arrived, people were just starting to push down the ramp, eager to disembark. He watched them with mild interest, tried to figure out who was a tourist, who was a traveller, who came into the country with bad intent. There was one guy who looked around like a well travelled tourist, eyes searching for something. Percival shifted a little, blue handkerchief fully visible. The man squinted at it then approached him.

* * *

 

“Mr. Graves?” his voice was gentle.

“Mr. Scamander?” Percival replied coolly. A look of relief washed over the other man.

“I wasn’t sure if it was you. My liaison has a sense of humour if you’re wearing a blue pocket square. I can’t see blue. But I think I’ll forgive her for arranging such a cute guardian for my stay,” Scamander rambled and Percival bristled a little. He was many things but not cute. If the other man made a single comment about button noses or tried to bop it then he was going to find him on the wrong end of Percival’s wand. Thankfully no such thing happened.

“Right this way please Mr. Scamander,” Percival turned to lead them out of the port, perhaps a touch rude at not taking the luggage but Scamander was a grown man, he could manage his own.

“Wonderful,” came the reply, seemingly undisturbed by Percival’s lack of manners, “and a lovely young thing like you can call me Newt.”

“Of course Mr. Scamander, we’ll be at the hotel in three minutes,” Percival replied stubbornly. Just because the man was a celebrated author didn’t mean he could smoothly slide into Percival’s bed for a few nights.

The hotel was standard fare but Newt seemed unfazed by it. He delighted in the vast selection of pillows, cooed about how it was a veritable nest and announced he’d be very happy there.

“Would you come to dinner with me tonight?” Newt asked, his hand on Percival’s elbow as he had turned to take his leave.

“You have dinner scheduled at 19:00 tonight with a book distributor at one of the finest restaurants New York has to offer. I will escort you there and wait for you outside,” Percival informed him stiffly. He wasn’t expecting a hand to wave dismissively at that.

“Formalities, that’s all. I can skip that. They’ll have a lovely meal and we’ll have one too. You’re a feast on the eyes you know,” Newt grinned and Percival stepped away. He didn’t want to be drawn into a three day dalliance. His heart couldn’t take that. “Pick me up tonight at 18:00. You choose the venue.”

The door shut in Percival’s face before he could object. His own hotel room was on the other side of the corridor. At half past five he grumbled to himself but got ready. He could show Newt to a restaurant and stand ceremonial guard while the man ate. It was only for three days, he could survive that. At six o’clock sharp he rapped on Newt’s door. It opened slowly and Newt stood there with a small smile.

“I wasn’t sure you would come.”

“Can’t have you starve to death on my watch. Come on,” Percival led the way. They walked down winding roads and back alleys to a small diners. It barely fit the three tables in, most people picked up their food and ate it elsewhere. Percival pushed through the familiar doors, the place smelt as it always had, a mixture of heat and food. The place had been a staple during his auror training and even now he liked to indulge in it every now and then. They sat down and Newt beamed around him.

When time came to order Newt asked for his recommendations the proceeded to order two of it when Percival refused to order for himself. There was no arguing with the man, he found ways round all of Percival’s objections. The food, as always, we delicious and Newt thanked him for showing him such a gem hidden in the dust of New York.

The next day was a book signing day. Newt and Percival arrived in good time at the shop where Newt’s picture was plastered in the window, advertisement loudly proclaiming that today was the day the great author would be meeting and greeting his adoring fans. It made Newt frown but he shrugged it off as American exuberance before they headed into the shop.

Most of it was a tremendously boring affair for Percival. He watched people fawn over the man who managed to drop his food everywhere as he gestured with a loaded fork in hand. For his part Newt looked mildly uncomfortable but not once did he turn to Percival to ask for help in removing a more enthusiastic fan. At lunch time they retired to the staff room of the shop.

“All this signing,” Newt sighed, “but I’d much rather see my signature in chocolate sauce across your skin before I licked it off.”

Percival almost choked. He ignored Newt’s wistful stare and continued to furiously cram his salad in his mouth. The second half of the day was no different. Finally even the last chattering fan left and Newt groaned as he stood from his cramped table. It only occurred to Percival then that the man was taller than him.

“If I never have to sign a copy of my book ever again it would still be too soon.”

The walk back to the hotel was a quiet, amicable one. Percival thought back on the day. Not once had Newt made any lewd remark or gave an awkward chat up line to anyone other than him. It made him pause and think. He saw Newt back to his hotel room and went back out into the cool evening air of Newt York.

Not long after there was a knock on Newt’s hotel door. He opened it curiously to see Percival standing there with a tub of chocolate sauce.

“Got one more signature in you?” he asked nervously. Newt grinned and stepped aside to let him in.


	2. Chapter 2

They kept in touch after their whirlwind romance if it could even be called that. Mostly through letters which were occasionally accompanied by pictures. It’s Percival who took the plunge first. He spent hours fussing over taking the best picture possible. He thought he got the [best one](http://cf-italianblogspot.tumblr.com/post/102181959686), a little risque with his shirt open, hair messy. Knowing Newt, the man would make some lewd remark either about how he looks like a rent boy or fucked out. For some reason it didn’t bother Percival.

The letters kept coming and going until Newt mentioned he was coming to New York again, this time for a series of seminars. He was to stay for a week and a half. Percival’s heart thudded strangely in his chest and at work when the role of security came up he volunteered. The odd looks he got from his colleagues was worth the knowledge that he’d be able to spend time with Newt while he was around. His initial jubilation was cut short by the thought that maybe Newt didn’t want him to be his guard again. What if he wanted someone new, someone younger? Worry ate away at him until another letter from Newt was accompanied by a picture of the man spinning with the camera in delight.

By the time Newt disembarked the ship, looking as good as the first time Percival had managed to calm down. Mostly. He wasn’t expecting the very public kiss he got in greeting.

“Miss me?” Newt breathed, his arms still wrapped around Percival.

“No,” he pouted. “Maybe.”

“Take me to my hotel room and I’ll remind you exactly what you missed,” Newt whispered in his ear. Percival gulped and nodded. If their steps were a little rushed nobody cared

The week and a half passed far too quickly for both their liking. When Newt left Percival slipped a [picture](http://lumosmaximaaa.tumblr.com/post/176143883359) in his case. “Thanks for the good times.” He’d scrawled on its back.

Years passed like that. Newt would come over on some official visit, Percival would be his assigned security. It had become a running joke in the department that Newt was Percival’s and his alone. Nobody really minded it though. Even as Percival ascended the ranks, he still took time for Newt even though there were new juniors around who had more time and less important things to do than him.

At times Percival took vacations to England to visit Newt. The first time he’d shyly suggested it Newt had almost sent a hippogriff for him to come over immediately. Instead Percival took the boat, much like he imagined Newt had all those times. This time however it was Newt waiting for him at a dock rather than the other way round.

When Percival was 35 and promoted to Director there was a parcel delivered to him on his first day. He opened it suspiciously but inside the brown paper was a cloth covered package and a note.

“Congratulations my heart, I knew you could do it. Take these as a token of my affection and appreciation. Handle them with care.”

There was no name but Percival didn’t need it, he would recognise the handwriting he’d spent the last who knows how many years reading anywhere. As instructed he carefully untied the loose ribbon bow and peeled away the thick protective cloth. He sat down heavily in his chair as he stared at the books. They were first editions of the statutes. As far as Percival knew these were museum worthy yet here they were on his desk, gifted to him. The thank you letter he wrote Newt didn’t feel like it would be enough but there was nothing in that moment that he could think of to repay the man.

Time moved on again. Newt wrote of his imminent arrival but didn’t hear back. When he disembarked the steamship there was nobody there to greet him. He frowned and made his way to MACUSA. As important as Percival had become within the world of politics and security he’d always made time for Newt before. The cold brown eyes that looked him up and down before dismissing him told Newt everything he needed to know. Sure, he might have been a little less sprightly than in his prime but that didn’t mean he was a doddering old fool. He disarmed the impostor before anyone could move and demanded to know where his Percival was.

Two days in captivity shook Percival up a little but the two weeks Newt made him take off and spend with him was a little excessive. However Newt wouldn’t hear any different and he cancelled all his plans to make sure Percival could fully recover. While their time together was a little less physical than previously it didn’t mean that they didn’t enjoy each other’s company. Late nights in front of a fire, lazy kisses that tasted of wine and curling up with a good book each were how they spent a lot of their days.

Their letters became longer after Newt went back to England. They missed each other more acutely. Newt had become a teacher at Hogwarts, Percival had his job at MACUSA. The letter Newt sent detailing a teaching offer in New York had Percival’s heart beating faster. It seemed too good to be true, Newt even considering the post.

One last time Percival waited at the docks. It was a day he’d taken off specifically to greet Newt who tumbled off the ship with more luggage than before.

“Welcome home,” Percival murmured into his greying hair when they finally hugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to misinterpret a prompt for you? Send it on tumblr to @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
